Harry Potter y el Entrenamiento
by MiRuG
Summary: En el verano después del cuarto curso, Harry es llevado a conocer sus raíces y allí se someterá a un duro entrenamiento. No SPOILERS OdF
1. Capitulo 1

**Titulo: **Harry Potter y el entrenamiento.****

**Autora: **MiRuG.****

**Disclaimer: **Todo de J.K.Rowling y de quien ella considere oportuno. Yo solo me aprovecho de algunos de sus personajes sin animo de lucro.****

**Summary: **En el verano después del 4 curso, Harry es llevado a conocer sus raíces y allí se someterá a un duro entrenamiento. No SPOILERS OdF

* * *

•o.O Harry Potter y el Entrenamiento O.o•

**C****apitulo 1: El Principio de todo. **

Una persona se deslizaba entre las sombras del numero 4 de Privet Drive, equipada con una túnica de color Burdeos oscuro. En vez de andar parecía flotar unos cuantos centímetros por encima del suelo. Subió por las escaleras al segundo piso, allí, se adentro en una de las habitaciones, muy seguro de si mismo.

Nunca en su vida había visto una habitación que pudiera denominarse como una cacharrería de juguetes, pero sin duda eso era una. No presto mucha atención a ello tampoco, si no que con unos ojos morados con brillos plateados preciosos topo con un bulto encima de un camastro.

Recito unas cuantas palabras en un idioma raro y todas las pertenencias del joven tumbado en el camastro se metieron en un baúl que llego hasta las manos del extraño sujeto que seguido ato una carta a la pata de una lechuza blanca:

_Buenos días Director,_

_Cuando reciba esta carta yo ya estaré lejos de Privet Drive así que no se moleste en venir a buscarme. Necesito un tiempo de reflexión, con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente... Lo siento pero la presión a la que soy sometido me empieza a trastornar. Así que me voy hasta que este preparado._

_Estoy seguro de que no me va a pasar nada, tenga fe. Salude a Ron, Hermione, Remus y Sirius especialmente de mi parte y dígales que no me va a pasar nada y que estaré bien. Hedwig solo va a poder volver una vez hasta donde estoy así que no malgasten esa carta._

_Saludos,_

_Harry Potter._

El sujeto, de entre sus túnicas saco un extraño objeto de oro, con el que después de haber tocado al chico, desaparecieron.

Unas esmeraldas se abrieron al notar unos rayos de sol posarse en su cara. Se desperezo y se dio cuenta de que eso sin lugar a dudas no era la casa de sus tíos. Primero la cama era demasiado mullida, no había oído el típico grito de su tía para despertarlo y tercero, una extraña mujer esta abriendo las cortinas de "su habitación".

La habitación era demasiado amplia para pertenecer al numero 4 de Privet Drive, el joven podría asegurar que esa estancia era como toda la planta de la casa de sus detestables tíos. El dormitorio tenia una decoración clásica aun que un poco extraña. Contra la pared enfrente de un balcón que se podría denominar como terraza, se encontraba una cama de tres metros por tres, señorial, con cuatro postes en cada esquina, formados de dragones esculpidos en roble. El cabezal era grande y en forma de pico, y era coronado por un enorme dragón que parecía haber sido hecho escama por escama con una delicadeza y precisión exacta. La colcha era azul marino con detalles en dorado.

En el lado izquierdo había dos puertas, una conducía al resto de la vivienda y la otra a un magnifico baño hecho de mármol, con una enorme bañera muy parecida a la del baño de los prefectos en Hogwarts. Entre las dos puertas había una enorme librería con cientos de libros, de diferentes temas, tanto mágicos como muggles. En el lado contrario había un ajedrez fijo, con el que se podía jugar solo, al lado de otra puerta que llevaba a un enorme, gigantesco, vestidor. Apoyado contra esa pared se encontraba un escritorio precioso, muy completo. Una lámpara de Tifani´s en tonos azulados preciosa, haciendo juego con dos parecidas que se posaban en las mesillas.

La voz de la mujer hizo que el joven se sobresaltara:

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?

- Si. ¿Pero, como...?- empezó el chico.

- ¿Como se tu nombre? ¿Y como has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Quien soy? ¿Por que no estas con tus _adorables_ tíos como ordeno Dumbledor?- pregunto la mujer- Tranquilo Harry, todo a su tiempo. De momento tomate la poción que está en la mesilla derecha y no te muevas de la cama, ahora vuelvo.

A Harry, ver a la mujer, le había descolocado. Sus irises eran de color morado precioso, un aro de color dorado rodeaba su pupila. Su pelo era como el cristal, aun que no se veía a través, le llegaba hasta la cintura en forma de pico. Su piel era blanca como la nieve inmaculada, aun que tenia un ligero rubor melocotón muy suave en las mejillas. Su rostro era luminoso como un amanecer de invierno, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, demasiado frágil. El joven se rindió ante Morfeo en cuanto hubo tomado la poción. La mujer al ver esto soltó un suspiro y comento mientras salía de la habitación:

- Espero que no sea muy duro para ti, mi niño.

Harry se despertó unas horas después, la misma mujer lo observaba desde el centro de la alcoba, esta lucia una túnica, blanca, entallada, de mangas princesa y un escote bastante pronunciado, que dejaba ver unas curvas muy bien formadas. El chico miro a la mujer y está sin que le preguntaran empezó a hablar:

- Bien Harry, te voy a contestar a todas las preguntas que pueda. Bien como sé tu nombre es fácil, la cicatriz te delata, además te conozco de mas de lo que tu crees, algún día de estos profundizare este tema contigo. Como has llegado hasta aquí, es algo bastante difícil de explicar, la verdad has viajado por un portal dimensional, eso ya te lo explicara Orfeo yo sigo sin entender muy bien por que y como se hace. ¿Quien soy? Dilcia que significa luminosa y pura. Soy hija de una dinastía de elfos. Por que no estas con tus tíos, es bastante lógico que no estés con ellos, tienes un entrenamiento que realizar y no van a ser ellos los que te impidan hacerlo. Ahora Harry, descansa, te va a hacer falta. Esta noche cenaras con nosotros. Allí hablaremos mas. Nos hemos tomado la molestia de comprar ropa de tu talla, es para ti, está en el vestidor.

Harry había quedado ligeramente descolocado con las palabras de la elfa. El muchacho se levanto, ducho y fue a coger ropa. Se quedo impresionado al ver el vestidor, era enorme, y estaba todo lleno de ropa todas las paredes recubiertas con estanterías y armarios. Había tantas túnicas como ropa muggle. El niño que vivió cogió lo primero que vio, que fue unos vaqueros algo desgastados, una camiseta pegada blanca y un jersey pegado de punto negro. Se sentó en el escritorio, después de haber cogido un libro y empezó a leerlo. Era un libro de transformaciones avanzadas, Harry estaba seguro de que si alguien le preguntaba sería capaz de responder lo que venia en el libro, textualmente. Estaba algo sorprendido aun que le pareció del todo normal.

Cuando Dilcia llego Harry se acababa de terminar el libro. La elfa le dedico una espléndida sonrisa y lo guió hasta el comedor. Allí Harry se encontró con un hombre que se suponía llamar Orfeo, tenía un pelo muy parecido al de Dilcia, recogido en una coleta. El hombre al sentir la presencia de los dos, se giro. Harry también se sorprendió al ver el rostro de este, su piel era morena y sus ojos eran morados con reflejos plata preciosos. Parecía una persona muy estricta, sus fracciones eran muy duras. El hombre ladeo la cabeza a modo de respeto, mientras decía:

- Es un honor tenerte hoy con nosotros Harry. Sentimos la forma con al que te traemos pero de otra forma no hubiéramos podido. Bien creo que tienes muchas preguntas que formular.

- Si.- contesto muy tranquilo Harry mientras se sentaba en la mesa.- Primero me gustaría saber que es ese rollo de los portales dimensiónales. Y sobre todo por que hemos, si, hemos tenido que usar uno.

- Los portales son como trasladadores, solo que con mas poder y poco conocidos. Y los hemos tenido que usar por que simplemente estamos en otra dimensión.

- ¿Perdón? Creo que estoy soñando.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

- No estas soñando Harry. Está es la dimensión de nuestro pueblo y aquí empieza el entrenamiento cuando estés preparado volveremos a tu mundo, que también es el nuestro, es algo difícil de explicar. Nosotros pertenecemos a los dos mundos, al que consideras como tuyo y a este. Éste es habitado por criaturas mágicas que se suponen en extinción y elfos de varias categorías. Es un sitio que nadie que no pertenezca a nuestra especie conoce. ¿Me sigues? Es otra dimensión, mas o menos, pertenece a la Tierra pero es una zona privilegiada, algo especial, esencial, si esto muere la tierra también. Sin embargo si sucede lo contrario, habría posibilidades de salvarse estando aquí.

- Muy bien perfecto, supongamos que me lo creo. ¿Si? ¿Como que nuestro?- pregunto Harry algo extrañada, parecía que el hombre estaba diciendo que el también pertenecía allí.

- ¿No te preguntas por que tu serias mas especial que los demás pudiendo entrar aquí? Tu eres uno de nosotros la familia de tu madre ha sido siempre la dinastía mas poderosa de todas. Tu también eres un elfo, eres el heredero de dos fundadores de Hogwarts, eso sobrino te convierte en alguien muy especial.- comento Dilcia con una sonrisa que alegraría hasta el mas sombrío de los corazones.

- ¿Sobrino? Perdón, me pierdo en algo.- dijo Harry que se empezaba a poner furioso.

- Yo soy hermana de tu madre. Ya se me vas a decir que entonces Petunia también tiene que ser una elfa y me vas a reclamar por que te deje con los horribles monstruos que tenemos de familia. ¿Verdad?

- Exactamente.- murmuro con los dientes apretados Harry.

- Pues Petunia no es elfa, por que es adoptada. Ella nunca lo supo claro, ni lo sabe todavía, la muy necia. Me estoy acordando del día en que esa mal nacida, puso a Lily de aquella forma, la hubiera matado.- siguió Dilcia dejándose llevar por las emociones.

- Cariño te importaría no irte por las ramas. No creo que Harry tenga que saber que por poco matas a tu hermana.- dijo Orfeo con una voz divertida.

- Hermanastra. Que demonios, sujeta repulsiva.

- Como tu digas, cielo.- contestó Orfeo intentando ocultar una risita.

-¿Por donde iba? Así eso que la cara caballo es adoptada, sus padres murieron cuando era recién nacida, eran los mejores amigos muggles de nuestros padres, y la acogieron. Y yo no te acogí por que no me fue permitido, por NADIE.- respondió fijando sus ojos en Orfeo que hacia como si con el no fuera la cosa.

La conversación se relajo un poco. Hacía las once y media los tres se fueron a acostar, por que mañana tendrían que madrugar mucho, así lo habían decidido para empezar el entrenamiento lo mas pronto posible.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: Vuelta al Hogar. Hogwarts, querido Hogwarts.**

El director, Albus Dumbledor, se levanto, con un cada vez mas conocido discurso de bienvenida tras la selección empezó la noche:

¡Bienvenidos todos a Hogwarts! Es un autentico honor y placer ver cada año caras nuevas. Tengo que recordar que el bosque prohibido esta totalmente prohibido, como bien su nombre indica y como todos los años hay alguna incursión en el que no estaba planificada por ningún docente de esta escuela, serán 200 puntos menos para la casa correspondiente, como se adentren mas 10 metros en el bosque, sin un profesor. Créanme cuando les digo que hay medidas tomadas para que yo mismo me entere. Bien el señor Flich me ha encomendado comunicar que 20 artículos mas están prohibidos este curso. La lista esta en las puertas del despacho del mismo. Bien por ultimo y para no perder la costumbre, este año hay 3 nuevos profesores, de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de par en par dejando ver tres figuras muy esbeltas de melenas largas de cristal. Un ser femenino y dos masculinos. Eran claramente parecidos a los humanos, pero desde luego en el espíritu de cada uno de los presentes, quedaba bien claro que ninguno de los tres lo era. Se veía claramente que uno de ellos era mas joven que los otros dos de miradas moradas, aun que ninguno pudo intuir, que por edad, el mas joven podría ser el hijo de la pareja. Llevaban túnicas del mas bonito color Burdeos, con un escudo en la solapa. Era el escudo que mostraba su categoría entre los elfos, un magnifico y esplendoroso Dragón se alzaba, alas batientes hecho con uno de los mas finos hilos que existían en el mundo, era puro platinotodo calentado hasta tal punto que los metales dejaban pues libre la forma de moldearlos. El escudo en si era magnifico, cada detalle había sido bordado con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, era arte, un ser vivo encarnado en una imagen radiante. Los bordados también deplatino de los bajos de las túnicas se deslizaban unos dos centímetros por encima del suelo, con elegancia. Nadie podía quitar la vista de encima de los nuevos habitantes del castillo. Por fin Albus Dumbledor, retomo la palabra:

- Es un honor poder presentarles a Dilcia Enid, a Orfeo Enid y a Iskandar Enid.

Los tres fueron aplaudidos a rabiar, haciendo que sus miradas brillaran intensamente. Unos minutos después, el Gran Comedor se encontraba con su habitual barullo. Ninguno de los tres ceno, si no que se limitaron a hablar con sus compañeros, en el caso de Iskandar a mirar en cuanto su hogar había cambiado.

La mirada verde selva con algunas rayas doradas imperceptibles a primera vista de Iskandar buscaba a un par de jóvenes que debían de estar sentados sin lugar a dudas en la mesa de Gryffindor, justo cuando Snape pregunto a su tía, no muy seguro de el mismo:

- ... ¿Dilcia?... No puedes ser tu...

- Sabes Sev, que si que puedo serlo y que lo soy, no te sorprendas.

¿Por que ahora?

Toda la mesa de profesores miraban la escena aturdidos, la voz de Snape se había convertido en un susurro de añoranza y tristeza que se reflejaban en su cara y este no tomaba la molestia de disimular.

¿Por que habría de haber venido antes?

- No te vi en el funeral. _"Fue un golpe duro para mi"-_ tradujo la elfa enseguida las palabras de Severus.

- No pude ir. _"Y también para mi"-_ contesto con nostalgia la mujer.

¿No pudiste asistir al funeral de tu hermana? _"Me dejaste solo, eras mi apoyo. Me dolió".-_ reprochó el Slytherin.

- Erèm am tiaté´s te sap eplucni en ej, eplucni´t ennosrep, lam sap snes et en, terep al erffous ut issua iot, noitnetta sap etêrp en. _(No le hagas caso. Tu tambien sufres la perdida, no te sientas culpable, nadie te inculpa, yo no te culpo y era mi madre.)_- recito Harry con una sonrisa de resignación.

- Gracias Iska.- dijo con la mirada perdida Dilcia.

Severus Snape no dijo nada mas en toda la noche, así como Iska que se mantuvo perdido en sus recuerdos.

El sol de la mañana siguiente se elevo ante uno de los nuevos profesores, en los amplios y verdes terrenos de la escuela. Iskandar había decidido seguir con su entrenamiento físico en la escuela, así como lo hacia en su dimensión. Hacía las 7:45 corrió hasta su habitación, se pego una ducha rápida y se puso unos vaqueros pegados con algo de forma en el bajo y una camiseta negra dejando ver sus bien formados músculos, por debajo de una túnica negra.

Entro al gran comedor con paso lento y pausado mientras leía un libro escrito en un lenguaje denso, iba muy metido en lo que este decía y no se dio cuenta de que poco a poco se iba acercando a una alumna de séptimo. Pronto los dos chocaron, quedando la jovencita encima del profesor. Los ojos verdes miraron divertidos a los avellana que acababan de darse cuenta de encima de quien estaban. Así que con las mejillas coloradas y una sonrisa avergonzada en la cara se levanto para dejar al profesor libre movimiento. Este conociendo a la mujer que se alzaba delante de el, se excuso, después de una risa genuina que hizo creer a muchos que el niño que vivió esta de vuelta:

- Perdóneme señorita Granger, no iba mirando por donde andaba. Creo que tengo que dejar de leer mientras camino.

La chica se quedo un poco azorada unos segundos, se acababa de chocar con el nuevo profesor, que había que decir no estaba nada pero que nada mal, un ser magnifico. Y este sin preguntar si quiera había sabido su nombre. Y cuando había mirado en los ojos del profesor había estado a punto de reprenderle estando convencida de que ese de hay abajo era Harry Potter, su amigo desaparecido hacía dos años, ni mas ni menos.

- La culpa a sido mía profesor. Lo siento muchísimo.

- Señorita Granger, creo que sus amigos la llaman.

Efectivamente en ese mismo momento se oyó las voces de Ronald y Ginevra Weasley reclamar por la joven.

- Si me disculpa profesor.

Y está se fue, dejando a Iskandar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja rumbo hacía la mesa de profesores. Allí una _interesante conversación,_ más bien disputa quinceañera, entre el profesor de pociones y la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras:

- ... No Severus, si mezclas esos ingredientes de tan forma crearas en antídoto del veneno Petrus, no el veneno...

- Claro que no, estoy lo suficientemente experimentado en pociones como para saberlo...

- No tienes ni idea...- definitivamente parecía para diversión de todos, una pelea de adolescentes, entre los dos profesores.

- Claro que la tengo, sé que es así por mucho que tu cabecita hueca no lo admita, se crea el veneno... Digas lo que digas, no me harás cambiar de parecer. Se crea el veneno.

- No.

- Si.

- No

- Si.

- No.

- Que si.

- Que no.

- Si.

- No, no, no y no

- Si, si, si y si.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

¡Ya basta- termino exasperado Iskandar.- Se crean los dos. El antídoto y el veneno se crean con los mismos ingredientes, solo es _la temperatura_ de cocción es la que cambia y _el fuego_ que se utiliza. ¡Deberíais saberlo!

- Estoy de acuerdo con Iskandar, dios parecía una pelea de quinceañeros. Y creo que los dos habéis dejado esa edad desde hace tiempo.- concluyo Orfeo.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: Primera Clase.**

Los de 7 de todas las casas entraron en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Todos se miraban confundidos. Se fueron sentando en los numerosos pupitres del aula. Pronto los tres profesores que estaban absortos en un charla encima del atril del fondo de la clase, se dirigieron a la clase. El primero en hablar fue Orfeo que usando sus habilidades naturales, por las que se le había otorgado ese nombre. Orfeo representaba el que canta armoniosamente, en la mitología griega, era un personaje que con una lira encantaba las fieras y los árboles del Olimpo y que bajó al infierno en busca de su esposa Eurídica.

- Buenos días alumnos de 7. Bienvenidos a la Clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿Os preguntareis como es que todos, la mitad no habiendo tenido Defensa el año pasado estáis convocados para esta clase. Pues es sencillo. Vamos a dividir a todos los alumnos en 3 grupos.

- Los tres grupos se dividirán de la siguiente manera.- continuo su mujer.- Los que hayan tenido Supera las Expectativas en los TIMOS darán clase con Iskandar, quien también impartirá Aurologia para quien quiera de los mismos, ya tenemos la lista de todos ellos. Bien el segundo grupo será los que estén al rededor del Sobresaliente darán defensa conmigo misma. Y el tercer y ultimo grupo será el de duelo, que Orfeo a escogido entre todos los alumnos que valgan y que no estén en los anteriores, claro.

- Bien todos los que no entren en esas categorías y no tengan los requisitos necesarios, en el caso de que alguno quiera intentar pasar los EXTASIS de Defensa y si alguno no a pasado los TIMOS de esta asignatura, cosa que no ha sucedido, de entre todos los que están aquí, si no me equivoco, se darán clases de apoyo para dicho examen los sábados a la mañana.- siguió el joven.- Bien, verán que aparecen unos pergaminos encima de sus mesas, en ellos aparecerá en que grupo al que pertenecen. Los que estén conmigo vayan saliendo de la clase, así como los que están con Orfeo, únicamente que se queden los que están con Dilcia. Los pergaminos en blanco son para las clases de Apoyo, serán los sábados de 9 de la mañana a 12:30, todos los que quieran, les esperaremos aquí. Esto es todo.

Poco a poco todos se separaron. Enseguida el grupo de Iskandar se encontró en una de las mas pequeñas aulas del castillo, el grupo era de apenas 5 personas: Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabiny de Slytherin, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley de Gryffindor y para terminar Hannah Abbot de Hufflepuff.

El aula era reducida, entraban los 5 pupitres y la mesa del profesor, cada uno había tomado su lugar, tranquilamente, aun que todos emocionados. Lo raro del aula era que tenia unas cuantas puertas de mas, había en total 5 puertas, mas por la que habían entrado. Iskandar se apoyo en la mesa, y mirando a sus cinco alumnos empezó a hablar:

- Buenos días, es un honor teneros en mi clase. Primeramente, me gustaría que me llamaseis por mi nombre de pila, la verdad no soy mucho mayor que vosotros, así que es estúpido que me llaméis Señor Enid, o profesor, así que Iskandar o Iska valdrá tranquilamente. Espero que no haya ningún problema con que os llame por vuestros nombres de pila.- al ver que ninguno dijo nada, continuo.- Este curso va a ser duro para vosotros cinco, si es que hacemos lo que tengo previsto, así empezaremos por conocernos, no necesito que vosotros me contéis nada, por que ya se muchas mas cosas de vosotros de las que podéis imaginar. Pues haya va, soy un elfo, huérfano, Orfeo y Dilcia son mis tíos, tengo 17 años.

- ¿Pero como es que es... eres profesor? Técnicamente...

- Eso es imposible, ya lo sé Hermione.- la susodicha se ruborizo un poco.- La verdad se me es permitido dar mucha información sobre el tema, lo único que podéis saber es que tengo los TIMOS y los EXTASIS en todas las materias con calificaciones de Extraordinario, y en todas por lo menos una mención especial. Soy auror y tengo los títulos para ejercer de profesor, en Defensa, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Pociones, Historia, Runas y Deporte, mas específicamente en Vuelo, con las máximas calificaciones en todas ellas. Aun que estoy seguro de que no habéis venido hasta aquí solo para saber mis calificaciones. ¿Verdad? Así que bien ya sabéis todo lo que debéis saber de mi. Este año el director a decidido que haya mas horas de Defensa, así que estaréis muchísimas horas a la semana conmigo.

El elfo tomo aire.

- Tengo una propuesta que haceros, tenéis hasta Octubre para decidiros, así que reuniros debatirlo y tomarlo con mucha calma. Ya sabéis en que materias puedo ejercer, así que mi proposición seria, que deis la mayoría de las clases conmigo, yendo mas rápido. Sois los 5 mejores alumnos de esta promoción, he visto vuestras calificaciones y ninguno hace nada mas que estas asignaturas, ya que queréis ser aurores y necesitáis mas tiempo y habéis dejado todas las asignaturas opcionales, en las que habías tenido altas calificaciones. ¿Me equivoco?

Nadie respondió, aun que el ya sabía que eso era así. Ninguno había esperado nada parecido, era una proposición bastante atrevida, pero que les daría mas tiempo para hacer cosas y prepararse mejor, por que como había dicho Iskandar, eran los 5 mejores en todas las asignaturas.

- Yo acepto.- fue la respuesta de Hermione Granger.

- Yo también.- siguió Ron, apoyando a su amiga.

- Lo mismo digo.- continuo Hannah.

- No tenéis por que precipitaros, no necesito una respuesta inmediata.- dijo Iskandar al ver que estaban decidiendo sin reflexionarlo mucho, y no sabían en que se metían.

- Yo acepto.- dijo seriamente Blaise.

- Obviamente yo también lo hago.- sentencio Draco con una sonrisa.

- Bien, pues entonces esta decidido. Tendré que informar al director. Bien os voy a mostrar a donde conducen las tantas puertas que os ponen curiosos. Dejar vuestras cosas y seguirme.

Los seis entraron en la primera puerta, los alumnos se quedaron de piedra al ver la sala que se extendía ante sus ojos. Era un enorme habitación, llena de maquinas de musculación, de entrenamiento mágico, para agudizar reflejos y llena de maquinas con muchísimas mas funciones. Fueron hasta el final de la sala y después de traspasar la puerta se encontraron con que estaban en los terrenos del castillo justo al nivel del suelo, delante del lago.

- Bien aquí es donde entrenaremos el físico, es muy importante tener buenos reflejos o poseer la ligereza y la resistencia suficiente como para poder escabullirte de un ataque de mortifagos corriendo, si es que se te ha olvidado o te han quitado la varita, por ejemplo. Cada maquina que hemos dejado dentro sirven mayoritariamente para esas tres cosas, son mas importantes de lo que podéis imaginar. Para volver dentro hay que aplicarle un hechizo a esta piedra.- señalo una piedra plana puesta en vertical justo a la orilla del lago.- Revertum.

Un rayo azul, salió disparado desde el profesor, que no había sacado tan siquiera la varita. Cuando entro en contacto con la piedra esa se convirtió en una puerta de piedra, que Iskandar abrió para adentrarse otra vez en la sala. Los alumnos le siguieron sorprendidos. Volvieron al aula, y desde allí, entraron a la siguiente sala, allí había dos vestuarios y baños, para mujeres y para hombres. En la siguiente se ubicaba una biblioteca extraordinaria en la que Iskandar comento esto:

- Esta es mi biblioteca personal, como veréis es muy extensa y la mitad de los libros estarían en la sección restringida de la sección restringida de la biblioteca de esta escuela. Hay una gran parte que esta en runas o en diferentes idiomas, si necesitáis traducciones me lo pedís, mejor... os enseñare unos trucos y hechizos. Los trabajos que os mande los haréis aquí, hay el espacio suficiente y todas las fuentes de información que necesitareis. Lo que os pido por favor es que no estropeéis estos libros, son una herencia, que ha pasado por generaciones en mi familia, aparte de los que he adquirido yo. Hay libros que datan de prácticamente el comienzo de la magia, desde que los elfos existen.

La siguiente sala era una sala de circuitos de pruebas y trampas de diferentes niveles y diferentes especialidades. La penúltima era un extenso laboratorio de pociones que contaba con los ingredientes mas raros, peligrosos y caros que se pudieran encontrar.

Para terminar, la ultima puerta llevaba a una sala inmensa, de paredes, techo y suelo del mas pulcro blanco, dándole un aire misterioso y de no saber donde te encuentras a la misma. Parecía que flotabas y que no había limites. El como se conseguía ese efecto se debía sobre todo a que no había ningún sitio especifico de donde provenía la luz, si no que esta entraba de por todas partes.

Sin tiempo de hacer nada mas, todos se dirigieron a sus siguientes clases, mientras que Iskandar, iba al despacho del director. Después de hablar durante mas de dos horas sobre el tema de los de séptimo, el director y el crearon un horario para los 5 alumnos. Los llamarían haber si les vendría bien. Iskandar tendría que ocuparse de los alumnos de primero de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Ya era la hora de comer así que los dos ahora hablando de trivialidades se dirigieron al gran comedor, donde el típico bullicio era formado por los alumnos. Nada mas sentarse, Dilcia pregunto:

- ¿Dumbledor ceva tiaf sa ut euq ec-tse´uQ? _(¿Que hacías con Dumbledor?)_

- Lo que te comente el otro día, Dilcia. Han aceptado.- dijo Iskandar con una sonrisa.

- Tnemom el ruop, engag il´uq eiorc il´uq tuev on. Xueilrep tre´s. ¡Riovas el sap tneviod en il´uq sias ut! ¿Irid neir sav ut? _(¿No vas a decirles nada? ¡Ya sabes que no tienen que saberlo! Es peligroso. Queremos que crea que gana, por el momento)._- se preocupo Dilcia.

- Y no lo sabrán, sabes perfectamente que no les diría, nada. Me voy fuera no quiero hacer estallar nada aquí y hacer un espectáculo. Y sabes que no me importa en absoluto, que el lo sepa o que no. Y no quiero oír hablar mas del tema.- termino y para sorpresa de todos salió con una mirada furiosa, pasos seguros y firmes.

- ¿Renoitnem el siaved ut?_(¿Debías decirlo?)_ Sabes lo susceptible que es con el tema, se pone furioso. ¡Xiued nom, reut el tuev li! _(¡Quiere matarlo, dios santo!)_ Y tu lo sabes. SABES que no parara hasta hacerlo, no por nada es quien es. Es tu sobrino y lo conoces, tanto o mas que yo. No te entiendo, hay veces que no te entiendo.- suspiro Orfeo y siguió a su sobrino.- Con permiso me retiro, creo que Iska y yo tenemos que descargar tensiones.

- ¿Estas loco? Te dejara _k.o._ en dos segundos.- argumento Dilcia.

- Ese es mi problema.

- ¿Te gusta pasar semanas en una cama de una enfermería? Vaya novedad, no conocía esa faceta tuya _Roby._

- Pues ya la conoces, _Jessy._ No lo hago precisamente por que sea una de mis prioridades en estos momentos, sinon por que sabemos perfectamente que si no empieza a cansarse, puede explotar. ¡Y no me vuelvas a llamar así, sabes que ya no me llamo así!

- ¡Pues tu tampoco lo hagas!

De esa manera tan peculiar a los ojos de toda la mesa de profesores, los dos elfos salieron del Gran Comedor.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4: Descargando tensiones.**

Los dos elfos se encontraban el uno frente al otro, dos espadas centelleaban en la mano de cada uno, la de Iskandar, era bastante más brillante que la de su tío. Estaba hecho de aleación de un metal único entre los elfos, muy escaso también, que costaba una fortuna, y de diamantes que habían sido reducidos hasta convertirlos en polvo microscópico, para endurecer más la espada. Y como una espada elfica de su categoría esta tenía magia en uno de sus estados mas puros protegiéndola y haciéndola capaz de hacer escudos contra ataques mágicos no previstos.

Pronto los dos se enzarzaron en una batalla, no se podían apreciar ya las espadas, de lo rápido que sus dueños las movían. Después de unos 5 minutos, con un movimiento maestro, Iskandar consiguió hacer que la espada de su tío saliese volando unos 30 metros detrás de éste. Entonces metiendo, Iskandar, en su cinto su espada empezó la pelea con elementos.

Los elfos de la categoría de estos dos que debía de haber ahora nada mas que 30, solían ser muy propensos a dominar uno de los elementos, sin embargo, Iskandar, para desgracia de Orfeo, dominaba los 4. Pronto las vidrieras del gran comedor estallaron en pedazos gracias a un viento huracanado de mucha potencia. Pero con un ágil movimiento de mano de Dilcia, que salió corriendo hacia afuera, los trozos no llegaron a caer al suelo, flotaron encima de las cabezas de los alumnos. Detrás de la maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, salieron todos los profesores, seguidos de los alumnos, que se quedaron de piedra al ver lo que pasaba fuera.

Unos enormes animales de fuego y de aire, para ser mas precisos un enorme Dragón de Aire controlado por Iskandar y un enorme Fénix de Fuego por Orfeo, se batían, en el aire. Todo al rededor de los dos elfos estaba o quemado o completamente dado la vuelta, a causa de los enormes huracanes que escupía en Dragón, o las grandes llamaradas que desprendía el Fénix.

De pronto el fénix pareció extinguirse y todos los comprendieron perfectamente al ver que los dos elfos, se encontraban ahora haciendo un duelo de magia, allí, abajo. Los hechizos iban y venían sin ningún control, eran hechizos muy fuertes y poderosos y estaban bien dirigidos. Pronto la elfa se acerco pretendiendo reprenderles por montar un numerito cuando un rayo rojo que se dirigía desde su sobrino casi le da. Eso le quito el poco aplomo que había conservado y se unió a su marido para atacar a su sobrino. Pronto la batalla pareció empezar a ser dominada por los dos mayores. Pero de repente haciendo que todos se sorprendieran, pudieron oír la voz del joven decir:

- Es hora de que empecemos a ir mas en serio.

Una esfera de luz enorme empezó a formarse entorno al joven que se fue elevando a una altura considerable. De pronto este salió de la esfera y esta se dirigió hacia sus tíos que miraban sorprendidos, mientras con una rapidez asombrosa convocaban un escudo invisible, con la fuerza suficiente para parar esa esfera, que estaba hecha con mucha magia y energía, quedando así agotada la fuera de los dos mayores.

- ¿Que os ha parecido?

- Yo diría que no tienes que entrenar tanto solo.- comento con una sonrisa Orfeo mientras con su espada recuperada en mano, se acercaba mas a su sobrino.

Los dos volvieron empezar una estupenda muestra de habilidad en la esgrima, después de convocar su espada Dilcia también se fundió en la pelea, contra Iska. Ya había pasado por lo menos una hora y media desde que Orfeo y Iskandar habían empezado a luchar. Fue entonces cuando rendidos, ante la maestría del que había sido su alumno, Orfeo Enid y Dilcia Enid, se dejaron caer en la hierba devastada por la magia, de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Iskandar con una gran sonrisa, se acerco a ellos. Hizo un conjuro de reparación y en medio segundo, todos los terrenos del castillo estuvieron como nuevos, ante las caras atontadas de todos los presentes, que se habían saltado ya mas de media hora de clase. Con un movimiento de mano, hizo levitar a sus tíos y se los llevo dentro del castillo, donde pudieran descansar después del gran esfuerzo que habían hecho para batirlo. Lo que no sabían, era que Iskandar había conseguido fabricar un gira tiempo y había estado entrenando muchísimo, en el tiempo que había estado viviendo solo en el bosque.

Rápidamente entro al castillo y llevo a sus tíos a sus aposentos. Para tras entrar el mismo en el suyo, para tomar un baño tranquilamente, ya que estaba seguro de que Dumbledor había suspendido las clases. Se metió en su enorme bañera muy parecida a la que había en el baño de prefectos. Abrió unos cuantos grifos y dejo que se llenara hasta arriba mientras el ahuyentaba cualquier pensamiento y cerraba los ojos.

Una media hora después, Albus Dumbledor acompañado de Minerva McGonagall y de Severus Snape, llamaban a la puerta de las habitaciones del nuevo y mas joven profesor del colegio. Este rápidamente abrió la puerta, y dejo ver a un joven muy atractivo, con unos pantalones negros pegados, torso desnudo y brillante, que se estaba secando su pelo de cristal. Sonrió al ver al trío y simplemente hizo un pequeño movimiento de mano para indicarles que pasaran.

- Bien veníamos a preguntarte a que se ha debido esa demostración, no es que me moleste mucho...- empezó Albus Dumbledor.

- Ya lo sé, sé a lo que te refieres Albus, a sido un descuido, un tema que no es especialmente de mi agrado que ha mencionado Dilcia. No me he podido controlar, de hecho casi, si no hubiera sido por Orfeo, el agua del lago se hubiera evaporado o el bosque quemado tranquilamente. No soy dueño de mi mismo cuando me pongo furioso. No me suele pasar a menudo, pero no suele dar buenos resultados. Recuerdo la primera vez que me descontrole, y créeme todo a mas o menos 1 Km. a la redonda nuestro, voló, literalmente, por los aires y empezó a inundarse en el aire. Es algo raro que alguien domine algún elemento, da la casualidad de que yo los domino, los cuatro. Cada uno en mi familia, hemos controlado siempre un elemento, es algo así como una herencia genética mágica o algo del estilo. Ya se que debo disculparme y si me lo permites lo haré está noche, ante el colegio. ¿Bien, eso era todo?

- Pues la verdad es que si.- contesto un risueño Albus.- Me gustaría que ningún acto del estilo se volviera a producir, como comprenderás...-

- Esto es una escuela, ya lo sé.- completo la frase el joven.

Esa misma noche tal y como había dicho el joven, se disculpo ante todo el mundo, avergonzado, aun que mas tranquilo y mucho mas sereno.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5: La primera semana. **

Los chicos enseguida se habían arrepentido de haber aceptado la proposición de su profesor. A las 6:30 todos estaban aun que somnolientos, teniéndose como podían en el aula. Salieron a correr alrededor del lago durante unos 20 minutos ha un ritmo muy rápido, y luego entraron a la sala de máquinas. Allí trabajaron en diferentes máquinas durante una hora mas o menos antes del desayuno se dieron una ducha. Cuando llegaron al gran comedor con unas caras larguísimas y se dejaron caer en sus asientos medio muertos, comieron con poquísimas ganas y se levantaron muy cansados para ir hacía el aula. Lo que no sabían era que eso había sido lo mas fácil del día. Cuando llegaron arriba Iskandar les esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y los dirigió hacía la sala blanca, allí bajo la atenta mirada y los consejos del profesor intentaron llegar hasta su magia. Lo que les canso muchísimo. Cuando, después de no conseguir nada, se dirigieron hacía el aula estaban completamente muertos. Entonces empezaron las clases normales, aun que mas exigentes, como a cualquiera de los alumnos.

Todos se vieron obligados a prestar atención ya que al ser solo 5, el profesor estaba al tanto de todos los movimientos de ellos. Al verlos tan cansados decidió dar una clase de Historia, para que pudieran descansar por lo menos durante una hora, así que con una alegre sonrisa empezó a relatar una pequeña parte del pasado. Lo mas que mas sorprendió a todos fue que ninguno se durmió ante la charla de Historia que fue muy interesante. La siguiente hora, ya un poco mas recuperados, empezaron con clases de encantamientos. Le siguieron Transformaciones y Pociones, durando entre las tres todo lo que quedaba de día. Y antes de irse obligo a todos a correr otros 20 minutos. Por poco no salen del aula andando, y para colmo de todos ellos, con una amplia sonrisa Iskandar les había pedido que volvieran a las 22:00 para la clase de astronomía y astrología. Cuando llegaron al comedor totalmente abatidos, todos les miraron sorprendidos y se sorprendieron aun mas cuando siguiéndolos entro su profesor con una sonrisa radiante que llego a los corazones de todos. Se sentó cómodamente en su sitio entre Severus Snape y su tía y empezó a comer.

- ¿Que demonios les has hecho, Iska?- pregunto Orfeo al ver el estado de los chicos.

- Correr 20 minutos, ejercicios de fortalecer los sentidos y musculación, una hora de meditación, una hora de historia, Transformación y Pociones y otros 20 minutos.

- Pues son unos blandos si tu estabas mejor y no han hecho ni la mitad de esfuerzo que tu hiciste y tenías menos conocimiento.- comento Orfeo

- Mi resistencia es mayor, ya había llegado hasta el limite de mi resistencia mágica otras veces y aun que cansado, pues lo soporte mejor. Aun que ellos no tienen de que quejarse, no han sido llevados hasta ese limite ni visto de lejos. A sido como un paseo. Pero en fin. Esta noche les toca Astronomía, veremos como terminan.

- Yo apuesto que se duermen antes de terminar la clase.- apostó su tío.

Siguieron hablando de insignificancias durante toda la cena. Mas tarde la clase de Astronomía empezó, antes de que terminara la hora y al ver el estado tan penoso de todos sus alumnos, les acompaño hasta el cruce para dirigirse a las diferentes casas y les dio a cada uno una botellita que contenía un liquido morado.

La semana paso muy de por el estilo, aun que las clases variaban y los chicos se reponían mucho antes del ejercicio, por eso, y para el mal de todos ellos había decidido que el lunes aumentaría otra vez el ritmo.

El sábado por la mañana todos los alumnos con alguna excepción que no daban clases con ninguno de los tres profesores se encontraron delante de Iskandar, que se había ganado las apreciaciones del alumnado como para los 5 chicos de 7º, profesor, amable, agradable, aun que severo y muy estricto. Sin embargo, los de primer curso, habían estado encantados, no les había exigido mucho, y había sido de lo mas agradable con ellos. Al fin y al cabo recordaba como McGonagall le regaño en su primera clase, y no le hacía mucha gracia parecer una persona así.

La clase paso muy amena, repasando todo lo que estudiaron en 5 curso, con una tranquilidad enorme. Así la semana acabo.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6: Paseo Bajo las Estrellas. **

El mes de Septiembre había terminado hacía mas o menos una semana, y con ello las primeras brisas heladas empezaban a enfriar los cuerpos de todos, en Hogwarts. Las clases de los profesores de Defensa se habían ganado el titulo de las mejores clases del año con ventaja. Parecía como si los tres elfos, no se dieran cuenta de que una enorme guerra se avecinaba y de que ellos estaban en un punto estratégico que había que destruir, sin embargo daban sus clases relajados, como si ya supieran con mucha anterioridad lo que ocurriría. Sin embargo todos los profesores estaban enfurruñados todo el día, aun que Snape por el contrario había empezado a ser menos imparcial con todas las casas menos por supuesto Gryffindor.

Esa noche para alegría de Iskandar, Aylen había venido a visitarle, a portarle un mensaje de su padre mas concretamente y estaba encantado con la idea de poder hablar con ella. No era desconocido para los allegados de los dos que estos formaban una pareja bastante estable. El profesor había dejado a su amada en sus habitaciones mientras el terminaba la ronda. Justo cuando después del relevo se iba a sus aposentos a hablar con su amada, algo hizo que se adentrara por la puerta que daba a su aula para los de séptimo y fuese directamente hacía el acceso del lago.

Abrió al puerta y se encontró con una escena en la que enseguida tomo parte. Draco Malfoy y Ginevra Weasley agarrado de la mano, inventando una excusa convincente para que Flicht no les castigara. Al ver a los chicos tan mal decidió echarles una mano. Se acerco hasta su posición y con una voz firme contesto a la pregunta de Flicht:

- ¿Les he preguntado que, que hacen en el algo ha estas horas de la noche?

- Están conmigo Argus, espero que no te moleste, necesitaba ayuda para ciertos asuntos y ellos se ofrecieron voluntarios. ¿Algún inconveniente?

- No profesor Enid. Todo bien entonces, vuelvo adentro. Espero que hayan encontrado todo lo que buscada.- y seguido de su gata fue hasta la entrada principal del colegio y entro.

Entonces Iskandar hizo que los estudiantes pasaran dentro de la estancia llena de maquinas y hizo que le siguieran hasta el aula. Allí les soltó un discursito:

- No voy a repetir lo que he hecho esta noche, que quede bien claro que esta es la primera y ultima oportunidad que os doy, luego será el castigo que os den y doblado por mi mismo, y creerme me voy a enterar. Sé lo que es estar enamorado y se lo que es estar en un colegio. Y creerme cuando os digo que por muy agradable que yo sea o que tenga tu edad Draco, de hecho tu eres meses mayor que yo, pero yo soy profesor y tengo que velar por vuestra seguridad, la próxima vez que queráis dar un paseo nocturno, avisarme yo se de un sitio que os gustara, pero no salgáis a los terrenos. Sé de lo que estoy hablando, y el profesor Dumbledor también, así que hacerme caso y no os aventuréis por los terrenos de noche. Se las ganas que te da hacer una cosa cuando te la prohíben y que poseéis una capa de invisibilidad, bueno la tenéis prestada. Y entenderme, cuando os digo que eso no os servirá de mucho, Dumbledor a tomado medidas contra ello. Bueno ahora iros dormir. Señorita Weasley tómese esto y diga Gryffindor, aparecerá en su sala común.

Le entrego un pequeño frasco con un liquido de color verde que parecía llamear. Esta confiando plenamente se lo bebió de un trago y dijo Gryffindor, en seguida desapareció.

- Draco, cuídala, te ama y eso es algo que debe apreciase mucho.

- Eso es lo que hago...- empezó Draco.

Pero una voz muy melodiosa que ahora mismo parecía muy crispada por los nervios hizo irrupción en el aula:

- Harry James Potter, Iskandar o como demonios quieras llamarte... ¿Te crees con derecho a hacerme esperar durante media hora? Por si necesitas que te lo recuerde...

- Yo soy bastante mas importante que tu, y lo sabes y si quieres que peleemos pelearemos pero no me apetece y menos teniendo en cuenta que acabas de rebelar mi identidad, Aylen.

Draco se había quedado en estado de trance profundo, el golpe había sido demasiado duro para sus neuronas. No sabía si se podía confiar en lo que había escuchado. Harry Potter se encontraba delante de él, de hecho lo había estado desde principios de curso, se preguntaba cuantas personas estarían al corriente, y sobre todo y por encima de todo por que y a donde se había ido.

- Si Draco, puedes confiar en lo que has escuchado y para tu asombro claro que he estado desde principios de curso aquí, no he suplantado a un elfo, soy uno de ellos, ni Dumbledor esta al corriente, solo Dilcia y Orfeo y ahora tu. Y por ultimo ya habrá tiempo de contarlo mas a delante.

Ahora si que el rubio Slytherin se encontraba completamente sorprendido, no todos los días le leen a uno el pensamiento. Y menos contestan como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

- Ahora me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo, mañana no hay clases así que te lo podré explicar mejor. Aylen, te importaría llevarle hasta mi dormitorio ahora mismo voy para allí, y hablamos. ¿De acuerdo?

- Esta bien, amor. Siento lo de antes, pero sabes que a veces mi paciencia tiene limites y...

- Si Aylen ya lo sé pero ahora tengo que..., por favor.- dijo con un tono muy cortes.- Draco acompáñala, no me fió de lo que las paredes puedan escuchar.

- Esta bien...- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Así pues el rubio fue conducido hasta las habitaciones del profesor mientras este después de cerrar el aula a cal y canto, se apareció en la habitación de sus tíos, allí no se sorprendió al ver a los dos despiertos opinando sobre algún tema que en esos momentos tenía poquísima importancia.

Iskandar enseguida explico rápidamente lo que había sucedido, dejándolos preocupados, en seguida se despidió y apareció de la nada en su habitación. Donde Draco descansaba apoyado en uno de los sillones de cuero negro y Aylen miraba hacía un sobre que reposaba encima de la mesa, nerviosa.

- Bien todo por partes, Draco por favor, vete a acostarte. Sube las escaleras y la puerta de la derecha. Se que te va a costar dormir así que tomate esto.- con un movimiento de muñeca hizo que un frasco conteniendo una poción llegase hasta el.- Es una poción para dormir sin soñar, mañana hablaremos con mas tranquilidad, no te preocupes. Haré que un elfo te traiga ropa para mañana. Descansa.

Para cuando Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya se había tomado la poción y el velo de Morfeo lo estaba cubriendo.

- Ya se ha dormido. Ahora bien Aylen. ¿Que es lo que me tenías que decir?

- A llegado.

- ¿El que?

- La carta, que mas va a llegar, por que demonios crees que estoy aquí.

- ¿Por que te apetecía ver al elfo más guapo, inteligente, apuesto, gentil y caballeroso del planeta?- los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

- Bueno a parte de eso, quería honrarte con la presencia de la elfa más guapa, inteligente, apuesta, refinada, elegante, encantadora, sexy.- las risas volvieron a estallar.- Pues he decidido que era lo mejor que la abriésemos juntos. ¿No te parece?

- Si.

- Creo que tu tienes que abrirla.

Sin decir ni una palabra mas, este cogió el sobre, le quito el sello en el que venía estampado uno de los signos mas importantes en la comunidad de los elfos, eso determinaría la vida de los dos a partir de ese momento y los dos temían no poder quedarse juntos. Con un suspiro de resignación y después de darle un pequeño beso a su novia, el profesor abrió la carta. Estaba escrita en elfico obviamente. N/A: Lo voy a poner en castellano directamente

_Estimados Señor Enid y Señorita Nirtenes,_

_Al consejo de los mayores y a mi por supuesto, nos toca informarles de que sus deberes son fundamentales en el desarrollo del futuro cercano y lejano, son obligaciones que no pueden dejar de lado. Y basándonos en ese hecho no podemos dar a la unión de lo dos nuestro consentimiento._

Sin terminar de leer la carta Harry la dejo caer, olvidando a la vez todos sus sueños mas anhelados, sus ansias de compartir su vida con el bello ángel de pelo dorado que se alzaba delante de el. Se fijo bien en el rostro de la mujer que lo acompañaba, sus fracciones delicadas, estaban serias y contraídas a causa del la mirada perdida de su compañero. Su piel ya blanca palideció notablemente al ver que una lagrima se escapaba, alocada, de los ojos ahora vidriosos de su amado. Con las manos temblantes cogió el pergamino de color amarillento y leyó entera la carta, lentamente la dejo caer, y el pergamino planeo finamente hasta tocar suelo pausadamente.

La reacción de la joven no se hizo esperar mucho, se abalanzo encima de su amado llorando como una magdalena, eso derrumbo al hombre quien también abrazándose a su amada se desahogo de la pena que carcomía hasta el mas recóndito lugar de su alma.

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado ya desde que los dos habían leído aquel pergamino, simplemente, se quedaron allí abrazados, por horas, sabiendo que ese mismo día, en unas cuantas horas, antes del mediodía, los dos serían separados. Ella estaría en la obligación de convertirse en reina en no mas de un año, con todo lo que ello conllevaba y él tendría que prepararse para la batalla.

El ángel de cabello dorado pronto cayo dormida, y el hombre al ver que el sol se había elevado y que seria la hora del desayuno en no mas de una hora, se dio una ducha rápida y se visto. Y salió rumbo al comedor con una expresión serena pero muy seria, y con ojos inexpresivos totalmente. La vista del chico vestido de negro con una de las expresiones mas serias y mas determinadas que jamás se le habían podido ver, ahora sus ojos eran totalmente inexpresivos y sin vida, dispuesto a apostar el todo por el todo, asusto a Orfeo y a Dilcia en exceso.

Se dejo caer en su asiento y con una automatización increíble empezó a desayunar como si nadie existiera. Antes de que hubieran pasado 5 minutos, un bello ángel de pelo dorado apareció corriendo en las puertas principales del comedor, acompañada de un apuesto rubio de séptimo. Todo el mundo se giro a mirarla, embobados o extrañados, dependiendo de la persona. La única persona que se había levantado de su sitio había sido Harry, que fue enseguida percibido por su novia, que corrió lo mas rápido que su cuerpo le dejo para terminar llorando en el hombro de el que podía haber sido su marido. Los dos elfos restantes enseguida comprendieron lo que estaba ocurriendo allí y no pudieron evitar sentirse mal por la pareja.

-... Creí...creí que... creí que te habías ido... Que ibas a... a tomar medidas drásticas... he sentido tanta angustia.- murmuro Aylen entre sollozos bajo los brazos protectores.

- Aylen mírame.- la joven hizo lo que le pedían.- Mírame y quiero que recuerdes esto, posiblemente sea la ultima vez que me sea permitido decírtelo. Te quiero, te quiero mas que a mi vida y sé que luchar contra lo que nos pasa es imposible pero... no lo puedo permitir... Júrame algo.

- Te juro lo que sea, Amor.

- Júrame que no te sentirás culpable y que reharás tu vida. Es tu deber, solicita matrimonio con alguien que sepas que te pueda hacer feliz y por favor, no dejes de sonreír por nada del mundo. Piensa que con cada sonrisa tuya, mi corazón se alegrara y que no habrá nadie mas que cause ese efecto en mi. Ahora por favor, Aylen júramelo.

- Harry...- la voz de la chica no era mas que un murmullo indescifrable.- yo no... no puedo... no puedo hacerlo, solo te quiero a ti.

- No me puedes querer, ángel mío... Ya sabes lo que ponía en la carta y por mucho que nosotros nos empeñemos, en el fondo sabemos que lo nuestro no es posible. Nos encontrarían de todas, todas, y no quiero que sufras las consecuencias, tienes un cargo que portar y una familia de Reyes que honorar.

- Pero no puedo sola.

- Tienes que ser fuerte, puedes hacerlo sola, eres muy valiente y la mejor persona que he conocido. Así que no quiero excusas Aylen Nirtenes, y es una orden.

La chica asintió y volvió a enterrar su cabeza en el cuello de su amante, desolada, llorando, cuando dos elfos, trajeados de unos pantalones de algo parecido al cuero negro, una casaca blanca con un bordado precioso en el centro del lado delantero y trasero. Llevaban el pelo recogido de la manera que lo llevaban Orfeo y Iskandar. Iskandar aun abrazando a Aylen, miro hacía los dos, sabiendo lo que eso suponía, separo a Aylen de encima suyo y le dijo antes de que ninguno de los guardias hablara:

- Te quiero y te querré siempre. Pero recuerda lo que me has jurado Aylen.

Lagrimas corrían libres por la cara de la elfa, que miro con resentimiento a los dos guardas que se postraron ante la pareja nada mas estuvieron a menos de diez metros.

- Princesa, Maestro.

- Princesa Aylen.- siguió el otro.- venimos a llevarle ante su padre, la carta ya le ha llegado a el también.

La chica avanzo con paso poco decidido, se giro con los ojos llorosos para admirar, la mirada serena y decidida del que había sido su amante y un tinte de furia y odio que vio en ellos le asusto mucho. Si algo había aprendido de aquel joven profesor era que su tranquilidad y paciencia eran muy grandes y que no le gustaba enfurecerse. Así que semejante expresión le hizo presagiar algo no muy buena para el primero que se cruzase en su camino. Los dos guardas la tocaron antes de salir del comedor y los tres desaparecieron al instante.

El edificio empezó a temblar alarmantemente, las vidrieras se rajaron y fueron cayendo una después de otra. Todo el mundo se había quedado fijo en el profesor, del que ahora salía un aura blanca, que lo cubría totalmente y no dejaba verle. Pronto la luz se hizo mas fuerte, y el hombre menos visible y de repente hubo una especie de honda expansiva haciendo que el colegio se sacudiera muy rápida y violentamente.

El joven hombre se mantuvo en su sitio, había explotado y sabía lo que ello conllevaba, no le agradaba pero tampoco lo lamentaba. Ahora tendría que retomar su entrenamiento mas duro y mas despiadado que nunca, de hecho había sentido un enorme poder llegar a el justo después de explotar. Sabía que había cometido una imprudencia y que seguramente la mayor parte de la naturaleza de alrededor estaba o completamente muerta o rebosante de vida y energía, aun que apostaba que era la primera opción. Se giro hacia sus tíos, que lo miraron serios pero con tristeza. Los tres rompieron la conexión de miradas al sentir que 4 presencias acababan de aparecer.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7: **

Delante suyo se materializaron 4 personas, eran casi translucidas y tenían un porte muy serio, así como unas largas barbas del estilo de la de Dumbledor, los hombres. Las dos mujeres sin embargo se les veía también bastante serias y algunas arrugas surcaban sus rostros, aun así eran muy bellas. Era muy visible que estos eran mayores que el, túnicas de colores Verde, Rojo, Azul y Blanco eran portadas por cada uno de ellos.

Orfeo y Dilcia, después de acercarse ligeramente se arrodillaron y miraron negando fuertemente con la cabeza al ver que su sobrino no se molestaba en hacer una pequeña reverencia, aun que el podía permitirse ese lujo, pero seguramente eso le costaría algo caro.

Uno de los cuatro por fin se dispuso a hablar:

- Jóvenes Iskandar, Orfeo y Dilcia. Buenos días.

- Veníamos a hablar contigo, Iskandar.- continuo otro, que llevaba una túnica de color blanca.- Es importante.

Sin esperar a mas, este hizo que los 4 le siguieran. No sin antes susurrar a Draco que no se le ocurriese decir nada y que disimuladamente en unos 10 minutos fuera al aula.

Andaba sin prestar la mínima atención a las 4 presencias que le seguían. Su cabeza estaba en la imagen de su amada, la expresión de dolor en sus ojos y las lagrimas saladas recorriendo sus mejillas, haciendo que el se sintiera, mal, tan mal, que habría querido morirse en ese instante. Caminaron hasta llegar al aula donde impartía clases a su grupo de séptimo. Se sentó en una de las sillas mientras los otros 4 hacían lo mismo.

Mientras tanto en el comedor todos se miraban y cuchicheaban confundidos. Dumbledor pregunto en un susurro incrédulo, después de haber recuperado algo de su habla:

- ¿Esos eran los 4 elementos?

- Si Albus. Aun que bueno no son realmente los 4 elementos. Son algo así como una coordinación mágica, con la que no podríamos dejar de vivir, aun que desgraciadamente están empezando a morir.- respondió Dilcia.- Por eso están aquí. Supongo que habrás podido sentir esa ráfaga de magia. ¿Verdad?

- Cualquiera con un mínimo de sensibilidad la ha sentido.- respondió Albus Dumbledor.- Y si no me equivoco a sido por Iskandar.

- Si, ha sido muy poco prudente de su parte. A estallado y eso supone su expulsión.

- ¿Expulsión, Dilcia?- pregunto el profesor de pociones.

- La expulsión de nuestro grupo social. Ellos lo deciden, deciden que va a hacer a partir de ahora. Aun que dudo mucho que Iska se preocupe en lo mas mínimo después de lo de Aylen.- comento derrotado Orfeo.

- ¿Aylen?- cuestiono de nuevo el director.

- La mujer que se han llevado los dos soldados.

- ¿Y por que habría de preocuparle en lo mas mínimo?- expuso su duda McGonagall.

- Pues por que había pedido permiso para casarse. Entre los elfos hay algunas leyes especiales y muy estrictas, que no se pueden dejar de cumplir. Hay fuerzas mágicas mayores que deciden si una pareja puede unirse o no. Y digamos que la princesa y el no han recibido la aprobación, condenándolos a vivir separados por siempre.- explico Dilcia con un semblante triste.- Sus destinos son importantes y cada uno debe de cumplir el suyo. Así como Iska no podía ser Rey, por diferentes factores que no se me permite explicar. Aylen no podía dejar de gobernar a su pueblo, es su obligación, le han enseñado desde niña y ese es su futuro, su sangre es real la de Iska no se puede mezclar con la real, seria profanamiento de leyes sagradas. Así como nuestra familia no puede juntarse con la realeza. La realeza no ejerce ningún poder en nosotros. Somos de linaje mas antiguo e importante y nos corresponden muchos privilegios, así como obligaciones y alguna prohibición, aun que son pocas, hay que seguirlas al pie de la letra. No hay escapatoria. Ellos sabían que su unión no podría realizarse, por muy fuerte que su amor fuera, y acudieron a un tribunal especial que se consulta en caso de querer unirse a alguien, ese tribunal deja de lado todos los perjuicios, menos algunos, y este es el caso de ello. No les ha dejado unirse... A nosotros se nos dictaros especificas normas si queríamos estar juntos... Nosotros no podremos tener hijos por ejemplo, y tuvimos suerte, por que al fin y al cabo, siendo quienes somos por lo menos podemos estar juntos.

- ¿Un tribunal decide si dos personas se pueden unir? Es algo surrealista.- comento incrédulo Snape.

- No Severus, no lo es. Es algo muy real y te aseguro que es imposible de dejar de lado.- dijo Orfeo.

- Me estas queriendo decir que dos personas no se pueden unir, por mucho que se amen, si ese tribunal no lo desea. Y como es eso de que deciden si puedes tener hijos o no.

- Querida Minerva. Cuando eres de una estirpe de elfos tan antigua que remonta a la creación de la magia, por lo tanto de todo lo que hoy en día se conoce y te quieres casar con un elfo de...

- De orígenes mágicos desconocidos. Puedes decirlo, amor, no me afecta en absoluto, por lo menos no ahora.- completo Orfeo con una sonrisa.- Los elfos de orígenes mágicos desconocidos son escasos, aparecen de la nada, y tienden a tener poderes raros, aun que a nivel de magia, les cuesta conectarse con la magia, de hecho son muy pocos que lo consiguen. Ya que hay que unirse a ella antes de los 7 años, y muy pocos elfos se acercan a alguno como yo. Yo tengo la suerte de que los Enid me acogieron de pequeño y trabajaron conmigo y con mi magia.

Nadie dijo nada mas hasta unos minutos después en los que se sitio un gran alo de luz cegar a todos.

Caminaban rápidamente hacia el aula de los de séptimo. Los cinco en un grupo bastante compacto. Cuando llegaron y por fin Iska cerro la puerta y la insonorizo con un movimiento de mano, uno de los hombres, vestido con la túnica roja empezó a hablar:

- Creemos que ha llegado el momento de que tu real valor mágico se te muestre.

- La verdad, teníamos varias sospechas de que ya estabas listo, Iskandar, creo que no es necesario que te diga que eres especial.- continuo la mujer vestida de azul.

- Y bueno, deberíamos venir a imponerte algún castigo por causa del estallido de hace unos minutos. Pero no es esa la misión que nos trae hoy a Hogwarts.- siguió la otra mujer de verde.

- ¿Y?- pregunto Iska al ver que ninguno continuaba.

- Bueno estamos a punto de morir y han decidido que hay que unir los poderes. Sabemos que eres un elemental completo y eso te hace mas especial aun. En estos momentos solo tu puedes aguantar tanto poder en bruto junto, ya que tu de por si eres poderoso, muy poderoso.- siguió el hombre de túnica blanca.

- ¿Estáis diciéndome lo que creo que me estáis diciendo?- pregunto el muchacho asombrado.

- Exactamente. Ha llegado nuestra hora, es hora de que partamos.- continuo el hombre.- Dentro de poco lo entenderás mejor, aun que seas joven.

Iskandar Enid no tuvo tiempo de decir nada ya que recitando unas extrañas palabras, los 4 empezaron a "combustionarse" en agua, fuego, aire y tierra. Cuando ya solo quedaban los elementos en si, empezaron a comprimirse poco a poco, mientras el hechizo era repetido, ahora en forma de una pequeña melodía. Al final llego un tal punto de compresión que el como luz cegadora de diferentes colores, pronto se juntaron y formaron un gran rayo negro. Iska se sentía especialmente atraído por aquella poderosa fuente de poder que se había quedado de repente estática en el aire, para ir como una flecha hacia el cuerpo del elfo, que ni se molesto en moverse. Un gran esplendor cegó al elfo, que se encontraba en estado de choc profundo. Había sentido una descarga eléctrica enorme y un torrente de conocimiento entro en su cerebro, haciendo que prácticamente se le colapsara el cerebro.

Tardo varios minutos en recuperarse y en poder llegar a sentarse encima de un pupitre a la vez que tocaban fina y elegantemente a la puerta.

- Entra Draco.

- ¡Eh! Yo bueno profesor, bueno Iska, bueno Potter... Harry. Yo esto... bueno...

- Malfoy estas balbuceando.- se burlo Harry Potter.

Rápidamente hizo varios movimientos, uno con la varita y otro con la mano izquierda, y de repente un hechizo dio de pleno en la puerta, haciendo que la habitación pareciese resplandecer unos segundos y el otro dejo, ante la asombrada mirada de Draco Malfoy, un Harry Potter, con cicatriz incluida, con el mismo cuerpo de Iskandar, los ojos verdes tan especiales (con el brillo dorado aun en ellos), pero con una larga melena azabache.

- Bueno supongo que así será mas fácil llamarme Harry.

- Ehmm... Si, supongo.

- Ya se que esto es algo violento para ti Draco. Pero bueno, digamos que Harry Potter es la misma persona con la que te has llevado bien desde principios de curso, así que nada cambia entre nosotros... Eso si, esto no se lo puedes decir a nadie... Hay ciertas razones por las cuales...

- ¿Que razones?

- Eres un curioso...

- Aja. ¿Cuales?

- Bueno ya que vas a tener que esforzarte para no decir nada supongo que debo contártelo. Bueno es algo difícil empezar... Lo mejor va a ser que te cuente todo desde el principio y eso nos remonta a 2 años en el pasado...


	8. Capitulo 8

**

* * *

Capitulo 8: Un poco de Pasado.**

"Como todo aquel verano, me dormí sabiendo que me iba a enfrentar a una pesadilla, supongo que siendo un hijo de mortifago, sabrás que en la ultima prueba del torneo, Voldemort resucito. No me preguntes detalles por que es una de las noches que quiero borrar de mi mente. Aun que bueno, me dormí sintiendo una sensación rara en mi.

Según lo que me han contado, Orfeo, es mi tío, vino a buscarme y bueno cambiamos de dimensión. No, no estoy delirando, cambia esa cara. Los elfos, en su mayoría viven en otra dimensión, es algo maravilloso, que estaría mas que encantado de poder enseñaros algún día, cosa que no creo que se me permita.

El caso es que me llevaron allí y bueno me explicaron quien era realmente, a donde pertenecía y vagamente la historia de los elfos. Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

Me levante en una habitación desconocida. Lujosa y espaciosa como nada, con una gran biblioteca, una cama tamaño King Size, quizás mas grande, un gran balcón, varios sillones y un escritorio, además de una enorme chimenea. Una mujer, Dilcia, me esperaba y me indico que debería ir al comedor, y que tenía ropa y accesorios, nuevos y a medida en el vestidor.

Una media hora después, guiado por Dilcia, me encontré delante de la mujer, mejor dicho, la elfa. Iba vestida con un ligero vestido lila de gasa, muy al estilo de las túnicas, togas, greco-romanas. Su pelo color cristal me sorprendió tanto como a vosotros os asombró nuestras melenas a principio de curso. Sus ojos morados mostraban una expresión de cariño materno que me sorprendió. Había que decir que su rostro me recordaba a alguien. Mas tarde me di cuenta de que era a mi madre.

Sentado, se encontraba Orfeo, que me saludo amablemente y me respondió pacientemente a mis dudas que eran miles. Me explico que era un elfo. Que mi madre lo había sido, pertenecemos a un linaje realmente antiguo, que remonta a la creación de la magia. Lo cual nos concede unos cuantos privilegios, la mayoría burocráticos y mágicos. Mas sencillamente, podemos hacer prácticamente lo que nos da la gana, estamos por encima de toda la nobleza y esta no ejerce ningún poder sobre nosotros.

También me dio algunos detalles de la dimensión en la que nos encontrábamos en aquellos momentos. Conservamos animales que supuestamente están en extinción, la magia fluye de diferente forma, y bueno cuando se vuelve aquí, la magia se te descontrola mas fácilmente.

Descubrí que mi madre y Dilcia eran hermanas, y que asistieron a Hogwarts. Draco, no me mires de esa forma, no es tan normal como piensas. Normalmente ellas tendrían que haber nacido, vivido como muggles hasta los 15 aproximadamente y haber empezado su entrenamiento como elfas entonces. La magia elfica y la magia humana es diferente, normalmente si tienes el donde controlar la una, no lo tienes con la otra. Así que bueno, mi madre, mi tía y yo somos aun mas especiales. Descubrí también que mi padre era heredero de Gryffindor y que mi madre tenía sangre Slytherin. Ya, ya lo sé, parece una película, no obstante es verdad.

La verdad es que fueron bastantes novedades para un solo día. Me marche a la cama bastante confuso.

Al día siguiente, mi "querido" tío me levanto a las 6 de la mañana, y me hizo correr durante casi dos horas. Cuestión de hacer "caja" y mejorar mi físico. La magia elfica es un poco mas difícil de controlar que la humana, y está ejerce bastante presión en el cuerpo, por eso, hay que ejercitarlo y intentar aguantar lo máximo posible.

De seguido hice pesas y no se cuantos ejercicios de musculación y velocidad mas. Mejorar mi físico. Eso fue lo que hice en los primeros meses. Crecí bastante en ese tiempo y mi cuerpo se desarrollo con una facilidad, casi asombrante. En aquel entonces era capaz de correr aproximadamente 25km en una hora, y aguantaba a ese ritmo aproximadamente 3 horas mas. Hay que decir que los elfos tenemos un físico mas resistente y bueno eso nos facilita las cosas en cuestión de velocidad y resistencia.

Luego vinieron las clases de meditación. Lo primero que pensé fue que aquello era lo mas difícil que había hecho en mi vida. Recuerdo mi primera clase bastante bien.

- Bueno Harry. Hoy nada de correr.- anuncio Orfeo.- Te vas con tu tía, te está esperando en la tercera habitación subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda de la 4º planta.

Mis tíos me habían enseñado la casa, los lugares mas usados, por que con la cantidad de habitaciones, que tiene aquel lugar es imposible enseñar todo y que la persona se acuerde de algo, así que no había estado nunca en aquel lugar.

Sin demorarme mucho, subí y me encontré con que era una habitación, muy parecida a la blanca que tenemos aquí.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido?- pregunto Dilcia con su habitual y reconfortante sonrisa.

- ¿Bien y tu?

- También. Hoy vamos a empezar con la meditación. Tienes que lograr vaciar tu mente y olvidarte de todo. No me refiero a vaciar la mente como hacías con Severus, no, me refiero a vaciar tu mente, olvidarte de todo, hasta de tu propia existencia. Se basa en el mismo principio. Primero intenta poner tu mente en blanco, como si fueras a practicar Oclumancia.

Yo intente ejecutar lo que me pedía, pero no lo conseguí, ni la primera, ni la segunda, ni la tercera, ni la décima vez. Mis intentos eran en vano y mi tía veía como mis esperanzas se iban al garete.

Me pase todo el día, sin comer y sin beber, sin cambiar tan siquiera de postura, intentando vaciar mi mente. Pero cada una de las veces, fallaba. No lo entendía, con Snape había sido realmente difícil, pero había logrado hacer algo.

Sin ningún tipo de piedad hacia mi, mi tía salió de la estancia, advirtiéndome:

- No vas a salir de aquí hasta que lo consigas, así que puedes ponerte a ello.

Pase aproximadamente 10 días encerrado, sin comer ni beber, perfectamente estático y haciendo muchos esfuerzos. El agotamiento mental era tal, que muchas veces me desmayaba sin darme cuenta. En cuanto me volvía a despertar, me ponía de nuevo manos a la obra. Hasta que lo conseguí, conseguí poner mi mente en blanco. Totalmente en blanco, sin recuerdos, ni sensaciones, ni sentimientos, en esos momentos, Harry Potter estaba reducido a ser una maquina, sin alma, sin personalidad, sin nada. Una especie de robot estatua.

Volví a caer desmayado, pero está vez me desperté tumbado en mi cama. En aquellos momentos, sentí como si todo mi cuerpo se hubiera regenerado, lenta y dolorosamente. De hecho mas bien parecía que lo estaba haciendo. Estaba totalmente muerto. Y bueno volví a caer desmayado, me despertaba justo para las comidas. Tarde casi tres semanas en recuperarme del todo. Tras aquello, la meditación se volvió realmente mucho mas fácil.

De todas formas hay que decir que aquellas detestables clases de meditación sirvieron para algo. Una vez logras llegar a ser como antes lo he dicho una estatua robot, puedes expulsar tu magia, está se mantiene fuera de ti un tiempo hasta que mas magia se regenera en ti, y alcanza el nivel anterior, después solo tienes que soportar un _pequeño_ dolor, _et voil_, tu magia duplicada.

Así explicado suena fácil, créeme cuando te digo que de fácil no tiene absolutamente nada.

Después de aquélla temporada, nos centramos en lo que es la magia. Mis tíos me tuvieron que enseñar todos los principios de la magia elfica. Sabes, es muy diferente a la que usáis los humanos. Bueno, tengo que decir que yo continuo a usar la magia humana, bastante avanzada y oscura, por que no.

El joven rubio pareció sorprendido ante aquella afirmación, tanto que

Potter rió antes de continuar explicándole mas detalladamente todo aquella historia de entrenamiento de magia, y de lucha.

- Es realmente increíble que estés de vuelta, Potter.- comentó Malfoy, tras casi dos horas mas de charla, en las que Potter le había contado la mayoría de las anécdotas pequeñas que le habían acontecido en el país elfico.

- No tanto Malfoy, ahora solo espero que no le digas de esto a nadie. Supongo que entiendes por que...

- ¿Voldemort?

- Si, Tom, siempre, Tom. Mi vida parece girar en torno a él.- suspiró frustrado el hombre, antes de con un movimiento de muñeca, sujetarse el pelo en una coleta, como tenía costumbre de hacer todo el tiempo.

Abrió la puerta del aula, y hizo un gesto a Draco. Podía irse.

- ¿Vas a estar bien?

- ¿Doy la impresión de necesitar la ayuda de mama Malfoy? – preguntó Harry con un tono burlón.

- ¿Sinceramente?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

- Si.- contestó Draco, antes de ganarse un golpe en la espalda por parte de Potter. – Está bien, está bien, no hace falta que emplees la violencia conmigo.

- Pobre Malfoy. ¿Quieres que te haga traer a Poppy para que te revise la espalda? Igual te has roto algo...- el tono de Iska no podía ser mas socarrón.

* * *

**HoLa,**

Bueno primero decir, que si que **lo siento**, que no he podido actualizar antes, no tengo ningún tipo de excusa, salvó que posiblemente no me salía escribir nada mas para este fic. Pero bueno parece que este mini – enano - capitulo hace de enlace con el resto. De momento no soy capaz de idear un entrenamiento completo (no uno mas... Ya estoy bastante liada con el de la Villa Amurallada... bueno esta terminando, pero aun asi, creo que esperaré un poco. ) Como iba diciendo... Pero bueno, espero poder continuar a partir de ahora. Como véis, Draco y Harry ahora se llevan bien, y los dos conocen sus verdaderas identidades... Veamos como se las apaña el rubio para no decir nada.

En fin, he mejorado la presentación y bueno he corregidoy mejorado algunas cosas de los anteriores capítulos... Posiblemente me habré dejado fallos, y lo siento... Pero es que no lo puedo hacer mejor. En fin.

Espero que alguien lo lea, pese a que he actualizado, veinte mil años después....

Muchas gracias por todo, en especial por vuestra paciencia y por vuestros reviews.

BeSoS,

**¸.·¯·.¸¸.·¯·MiRuG ·¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸**

****

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews: **

****

**Javi- Fernández:** Bueno creo que voy a empezar a agradecerte tu apoyo en grande y para que todos lo vean. Realmente me halaga que sigas mis historias. En fin, guapo, Un BeSaZo y gracias por todo.

**Especter :** Profundamente sonrojada y abochornada. Muchas gracias por todo, y bueno realmente, siento haberte decepcionado, por que solo lleyendo tu review, y mirando y rememorando lo que he escrito en el cap, debes de estar realmente decepcionada. Y lo siento de veras. Pero en fin. De echo te animo a que leas mis otras historias, yo personalmente creo que están bastante mejor escritas... No lo sé... Buena, muchas gracias por todo. BeSoS.

**GaRrY:** No quiero que te de ningún ataque cardiaco por que haya retomado la historia... k conste :P BeSoS Wapisisisismo!.

**Lucumbus:** Bueno siento haber tardado tanto, creo que por messenger alguien me dijo que ya llevaba mas de 6 meses sin actualizar. De echo, acabo de mirar la fecha de tu review, y es del 29.03 o sea que de hace 8 meses... Lo siento muchisisisisiismo, cara de perrito apaleado, se refugia tras el asiento ya que siente que le van a mandar ciertas imperdonables. Bueno en fin... Gracias por todo, BeSoS.

**Zeisse:** Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado, pese a que de todos los fics que escribo ahora, me parece que es el que peor escrito está... De echo, he corregido las faltas de todos los capítulos y les he dado formato, por que me daba cosa y todo... En fin, lo siento, gracias por todo, BeSoS.

**Shivita:** Bueno, siento no haber actualizado antes. Si si ya sé estáis en el perfecto derecho de matarme, rematarme y matarme de nuevo. Pero es que es mi mente que no trabaja, ademas de lo corto que es el capi. En serio lo siento. En fin. Gracias por todo, BeSoS.

**LoBeZnO:** Bueno yo pido disculpas por mi retraso, pero tu podrías continuar con tu fic, el de la orden del fénix..... por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cara de perrito apaleado, ya ha funcionado con algunos posts antes. Y en respecto a lo de Aylen y Harry, no tenía pensado dejarlos separados, aun que realmente todavía no lo he decidido.

**Nelly Esp :** Después de haberte preocupado tanto, siento haber subido un capitulo tan corto, de veras. En fin, no puedo hacer mas. Intentaré continuar con el capitulo 9 que voy a intentar hacerlo enorme... En fin, ya veremos como termina... En fin muchisisisisimas gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!!!!!! ¿Tienes messenger? Por que me gustaría mucho hablar contigo y conocerte. ;) En fin. Es poco pero algo es algo. Gracias por todo, BeSoS.

**LeoHagrid :** Bueno muchas gracias por apoyarme y por leer mis fics, 8 meses después y he subido una mini actualización, pero en fin... Lo siento, solo puedo decir eso, y cansarme de repetirlo hasta la saciedad.

**Kary Anabell Black**: También he actualizado este fic, bueno tras 8 meses un capitulo de nada no es que se le pueda llamar actualización, pero bueno como he dicho en algunos posts, algo es algo. BeSoS. Hasta luego.

**Seishiro:** Bueno supongo que considerando eso que he hecho ahí arriba una actualización... bueno pues ya he actualizado. En fin. Gracias y BeSoS.

**K-Katherine Black:** En fin, bueno para ti no hace tanto que no actualizo, a penas unas semanas.... Asi que bueno, gracias por el review. BeSoS.

* * *

**Mil perdones,**

**Sinceramente,**

**¸.·¯·.¸¸.·¯·MiRuG ·¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9:** Sospechas y bromas.

Varios días habían pasado desde que Draco habló con Harry, días en los que Harry había estado demasiado serio y muy exigente tanto consigo mismo como con los alumnos que tenía. Aun veía la cara de Aylen, con las lagrimas resbalando por sus blancas mejillas. Asesto un golpe contra su oponente, para olvidar la imagen. Un grito le saco de sus cavilaciones, había atravesado el brazo del aristócrata Slytherin con una espada.

Los chicos le habían pedido que les diera clases extra, y eso es lo que estaba haciendo, les estaba enseñando dos de las especialidades elficas, el tiro con arco y la esgrima. Y los movimientos básicos de la esgrima era lo que habían estado practicando hasta momentos antes.

_-_ Draco, lo siento mucho, no ha sido mi intención._-_ dijo Harry mientras curaba la herida con un movimiento de mano y unas cuantas palabras en su idioma._-_ Lo siento de veras. No debería olvidarme de lo que me rodea tan fácilmente. Chicos. La clase por hoy a terminado, recoger vuestras cosas.

_-_ Pero Iska, si apenas hace 30 minutos que hemos entrado a clase._-_ objetó Hermione.

_-_ Hermione, créeme hoy es mejor que lo dejemos, a no ser que quieras que atraviese de nuevo el brazo de Draco, es un buen espadachín, supongo que cosas de la educación Malfoy, pero se me da ligeramente mejor que a él y estoy desconcentrado, podría hacerle cualquier cosa, ahora a sido el brazo, pero... Además si no presto atención ni a mi oponente... ¿Con vosotros?

La chica desistió al ver que Harry suspiraba y cerraba los ojos mientras quitaba la sangre del chico con un hechizo.

Todos entraron al "aula central" y recogieron sus cosas.

_-_ Hasta mañana. No os olvidéis de vuestros ensayos de Transformaciones._-_ dijo él con una sonrisa cansada, mientras se sentaba y dejaba caer su cabeza contra la mesa.

_-_ ¿Qué le pasara?_-_ oyó Harry a Hannah preguntar a sus compañeros antes de cerrar la puerta del aula.

Harry se frotó suavemente los ojos con fin de despejarse, cosa que no sirvió para mucho. Sus ojos verdes vetados de dorado se fijaron en un punto en el espacio y de pronto se levanto decidido y fue a sus apartamentos para pegarse un buen baño relajante.

**

* * *

**

_-_ ¿Qué le pasará?

_-_ No lo sé._-_ comentó Hermione._-_ Pero desde lo sucedido con la mujer esa... Está extraño, no es como a principios de curso.

_-_ Era muy guapa._-_ comentó Ron.

_-_ Estaba como un tren._-_ completó Zabiny con una sonrisa como rememorando el cuerpo de la elfa.

El Slytherin se ganó miradas fulminantes de parte de Hermione y Hannah, mientras que Draco sonreía, dándole la razón.

_-_ Posiblemente sea la novia de Iska._-_ concluyó Granger, mientras andaban hacia los terrenos.

El día era soleado, aun que ya estaban apunto de entrar en Invierno, la tarde era muy bonita y hacia una temperatura agradable. Así que todos habían decidido con la mirada que irían a sentarse cerca del lado, a contemplar el atardecer mientras charlaban y o terminaban el ensayo que tenían que terminar para el día siguiente.

_-_ Ya no es la novia de Iska, se llama Aylen y es una princesa en su pueblo._-_ negó Draco con una sonrisa.

Sus cuatro acompañantes le miraron con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Cuánto sabía Draco? En ese mismo momento el más joven Malfoy, se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer. Las tres mentes astutas trabajaban rápido, la de Ron no lo hacía, pero simplemente por que era Ron.

_-_ ¿Y tú como es qué sabes todo eso?_-_ preguntó Zabiny con una sonrisa muy Slytherin que indicaba a Draco que su mejor amigo no le dejaría en paz hasta saber la verdad.

Así que Draco Lucius Malfoy Black y otras hierbas, puso su aguda mente a trabajar a tope, con fin de inventar una excusa valida, que no pusiera en aprietos a Potter.

_-_ Veréis chicos...

**

* * *

**

_-_ ¿Te pasa algo Iska?_-_ preguntó la tía del elfo, cuando le vio pálido, con la vista fijada en un punto indefinido del espacio, que había entre su cara apoyada en la mesa y la pared a la que el dicho escritorio estaba apoyado.

_-_ ¿Qué decías?_-_ respondió a modo de pregunta el chico, moviendo la cabeza para espabilarse.

_-_ ¿Quieres que hablemos?

_-_ No._-_ Sonrió tristemente._-_ No hay nada de lo que hablar.

_-_ Pues yo diría lo contrario._-_ respondió la mujer, mientras se sentaba al lado del chico._-_ Harry, tienes que seguir adelante. No te conozco desde hace mucho, es posible, pero eres mi sobrino, y te quiero, te quiero como al hijo que nunca voy a poder tener. No debes sentirte mal... Siento ser yo la que tenga que decírtelo, pero los dos sabías desde el principio que lo vuestro era imposible... Es la princesa, y pronto reina de nuestro pueblo, tiene unos deberes...Y tú tienes los tuyos._-_la mujer suspiró, le dolía mucho ver a su sobrino en aquel estado_-_ Y no son compatibles en nuestra sociedad... Y desde luego, ninguno de los dos va a renunciar a su sangre. Porque las consecuencias serían fatales... Intenta no pensar en ello, los males de corazón se olvidan con el tiempo.

Las palabras de la mujer, no reconfortaron para nada el corazón del joven profesor. Sino que le arrebataron las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban de un plumazo. Sabía que la mujer tenía razón, que no había nada que hacer, que era imposible, sin embargo, una pequeña llamita de esperanza continuaba fuerte y irresistible en su corazón, que poco a poco se rompía.

Harry era consciente de que sin ella ya no volvería a ser el mismo. Ella lo había supuesto todo. Esa persona que sabes que está destinada para ser tuya, la que te entiende sin conocerte de nada. Que comprende tus palabras, la que en los momentos de tensión, consigue tranquilizarte y relajarte con tan solo una palabra o una caricia. Aylen lo había supuesto todo para él, necesitaba verla feliz y a ser posible a su lado.

Y aquel era el pensamiento que atormentaba día y noche la mente del medio-elfo, aquélla incertidumbre y aquella angustia que se unían en su pecho, al ser consciente de que la chica seguramente se habría casado con otro, que se habría olvidado de él... Que miraría con esperanzas hacía un futuro incierto, pero por el cual lucharía con vehemencia por su pueblo.

Aquella incertidumbre que era inútil, pues no volverían a verse en mucho tiempo, y aquellos dulces y rojizos labios no volverían a ser suyos nunca. ¿Entonces porque se atormentaba?

Por que todo ser capaz de sentir, siente el irremediable deseo de encontrar a la persona de confianza, la persona amada, con la que compartir sus triunfos y superar sus fracasos. Y cuando la encuentras ya no la quieres soltar, pese a quien le pese.

_-_ Iska, Iska, Harry... Cariño, creo que es mejor que vayas a dormir un rato._-_ Dilcia lo movía ligeramente para que despertara del sopor en el que se había vuelto a meter.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, sin prestar atención. Así que salió de la habitación, rumbo al campo de Quidditch, donde esperaba que si había habido algún entrenamiento aquel día, este ya hubiese terminado.

Hizo que su Saeta de Fuego apareciera de la nada, cuando llegaba al campo. Ni siquiera se fijo en que había dos personas observando como la pálida figura del profesor se aproximaba poco a poco hacia ellos, desde la altura bastante alta que les proporcionaban sus escobas.

_-_ Buenas tardes, Iska.

Harry se sobresaltó al oír la voz vivaracha y suspicaz de Hermione.

_-_ No sabía que te gustaba volar._-_ continuó Blaise con una sonrisa.

Harry hizo un intento fallido de sonrisa mientras se montaba en su escoba hasta llegar a la altura de los dos estudiantes.

_-_ Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes Blaise._-_ respondió el hombre, mientras tras haber quitado las manos del palo de la escoba se hacía una coleta._-_ ¿Pero que hacéis aquí?

Harry había maldecido interiormente su mala suerte, simplemente quería estar solo y disfrutar de varias piruetas que harían que todo pensamiento racional saliera de su cabeza.

_-_ Estaba enseñando a Miss Sabelotodo, como subirse a una escoba sin romperse el cuello._-_ dijo el Slytherin con bastante burla.

_-_ A cambio de que yo le ayude con un pequeño proyecto...¿No es así?_-_ repuso la chica alzando elegantemente una ceja, sin ofenderse.

_-_ Chicos... Bien, está bien..._-_ dijo el profesor frotándose la cara con las manos y deteniéndose en especial en las sienes._-_ Espero que no os moleste que de varias vueltas por aquí... Necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad...

Los dos chicos sonrieron, antes de ver desaparecer a su profesor y reciente amigo a una velocidad increíble. De hecho fue aquello lo que más impresionó al chico. Los dos alumnos se quedaron maravillados, cuando vieron aquel lejano punto, encima de ellos, bajar con una rapidez increíble, pasando a su altura rápidamente y casi estrellándose contra el suelo, sino hubiera sido por el estupendo amago de Wronski que había efectuado realmente al ultimo instante.

Después de esa, se siguieron varias acrobacias de una peligrosidad extrema teniendo en cuenta la velocidad del profesor. Utilizo el Sloth Grip Roll, durante varias piruetas, lo que significaba estar simplemente colgado de uno de los brazos y una de las piernas a la escoba. Volvió a realizar varias maniobras arriesgadas, como si realmente estuviera en un partido complicado con verdaderos adversarios.

Los chicos al ver que su profesor no les prestaba un mínimo de atención, decidieron mirar sentados desde una de las gradas de Hufflepuff, que quedaban hacia la mitad del campo, aproximadamente. Blaise había hecho venir, _via_ un "accio" sus Omniculares y no se estaba perdiendo ninguna de las maniobras del profesor. Había decidido que hablaría en cuanto pudiese con el hombre, para que le asesorara, si sabía volar así, era más que probable, de hecho algo en el interior de Blaise le decía que lo era, que supiera muchísimas técnicas de juego, que él como capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su casa y uno de sus actuales cazadores, no se perdería por nada del mundo. Además, iba a mostrárselo a Draco... Si conseguían hacer algo de aquellas maniobras (que Blaise juraba que eran de buscador, y de hecho no se equivocaba), lograrían despistar mucho al equipo de Gryffindor, que continuaba siendo un rival imbatible, pese a las muchas mejoras del equipo de Slytherin.

La hora de la cena se aproximo a pasos agigantados, y pronto, Blaise y Hermione informaron al profesor que ellos se iban y que la cena iba a ser servida en poco tiempo, si es que ya no estaba servida. Un sudoroso Iskandar les miro con los ojos verdes centelleantes, antes de asentir con aspecto mucho más tranquilo y bajar de la escoba a las gradas. Se quito la túnica empapada de sudor y se quedo con una camiseta muy fina, que se pegaba, para alegría de Hermione, a su perfecto torso. Se subió las mangas de la camiseta hasta que no pudo hacerlo más, y sonrió a sus dos acompañantes.

_-_ ¿Qué tal la clase de vuelo, Hermione?_-_ preguntó el profesor, mientras intentaba quitarse las gotitas que descendían por su cara.

_-_ Ha sido instructiva._-_ respondió la chica, intentando omitir el hecho de que prácticamente no habían hecho nada más que mirarle.

_-_ Me alegro. Si alguna vez ves que Blaise está demasiado ocupado con el equipo de Slytherin, cosa que seguramente no tardara mucho en producirse, ya que los partidos comienzan antes de las vacaciones de Navidades este año. ¿No es así?

_-_ Si. – respondió el chico a mitad sorprendido porque supiera que los partidos comenzarían a esa época, pero quito de su cabeza la sorpresa pronto, por que el joven profesor parecía un autentico apasionado del Quidditch (por lo menos solo en apariencia)

_-_ Pues me presto a ayudarte, no seré de tanta ayuda como tu compañero, pero no creo que se me de tan mal, tampoco._-_ ofreció su ayuda el profesor, mientras hacia desaparecer la escoba rápidamente.

Harry abrió la puerta de entrada al castillo, y hizo pasar a sus dos alumnos antes de entrar y cerrarla tras ellos.

_-_ Parece que si que llegamos tarde._-_ comentó Blaise con una sonrisa al entrar al Gran Comedor y ver que mucha gente se giraba.

En la misma ocasión, varias chicas suspiraron al ver la camiseta pegada del profesor y este sonrió tranquilamente, aun que no muy sinceramente. Se sentó en su sitio habitual, lo que suponía que estaba entre su tía y la profesora Sinistra, con la que había hecho muy buenas migas. Vio como su tío le mandaba una mirada cargada de preocupación, desde su sitio, entre Flitwick y Sprout.

Harry cenó con rapidez, y sin comer mucho, a penas si probó un vaso de jarabe de cereza y gaseosa (que había tomado la costumbre de quitarle al profesor de encantamientos de vez en cuando) y un poco de aquel delicioso pescado que los elfos habían cocinado aquel día.

Y salió del Gran Comedor, cuando aun los postres no habían sido servidos, llevándose hasta su salida las miradas curiosas (y en algunos casos preocupadas: Dilcia, Draco y Orfeo) de toda la habitación.

El hombre se pego una buena ducha y exhausto se durmió, para no despertar más que a la hora de la comida del siguiente día. Con prisa se vistió, miro ligeramente en el espejo, para ver que su cara volvía poco a poco a recuperar su tono de piel natural y dejaba de lado hacer competencia con la de Snape.

Se encontró con que todo el mundo estaba ya comiendo en el Gran Comedor, cuando entro con paso acelerado hacia la mesa de los profesores. Expuso sus disculpas al director que sonrió con indulgencia y no le dio mayor importancia, y en un elfico rápido, pidió a sus tíos que le hicieran un informe de lo que habían hecho aquella mañana con sus alumnos.

Ellos le respondieron que se habían ocupado de todo, las dos primeras horas, que correspondían a la defensa que daba todo el mundo, los cinco alumnos habían demostrado que estaban muy avanzados en el programa, pero aun así, habían atendido muy bien en clase. Y las dos siguientes horas, que eran una con los de cuarto y otra con los de quinto, se habían dividido en dos grupos y habían ayudado a los profesores con las diferentes practicas que tenían que hacer aquel día.

**

* * *

**

Aquella tarde, Iska se fundió en disculpas con sus alumnos. Que sonrieron y habiendo escuchado a sus tíos decir claramente que él estaba exhausto emocionalmente hablando, le dijeron que no se preocupara, que no les importaba, que les había hecho cambiar de aires un rato.

Como recompensa por aquella indulgencia, Harry les dijo que si las notas de aquel trabajo no eran muy buenas, no las contaría (aun que estaba seguro de que los cinco habrían hecho un excelente trabajo).

Los cinco encontraron al profesor más relajado, más tranquilo, más como había sido antes de aquel extraño día.

**

* * *

**

_-_ ¿Se puede saber por que no me despertasteis está mañana?_-_ preguntó Harry con un ligero reproche a sus tíos, cuando se sentaron a charlar con un café en la pequeña salita de los apartamentos del joven.

_-_ Necesitas descansar Harry. No es algo fácil de llevar esto por lo que estás pasando.

_-_ ¿Acaso es que sabes como me siento¿Has pasado por ello?_-_ preguntó Harry muy molesto.

_-_ Pues no, pero si que he pasado por cosas del estilo._-_ respondió su tío sin inmutarse._-_ De hecho considero que deberías tranquilizarte, un poco, poco a poco, respira tranquilamente...

_-_ ¡Odio que hagas eso!

_-_ ¿Eso el que?_-_ respondió igual de inmutable el otro hombre.

_-_ Usar tus dones para hacer hacer a la gente tu voluntad.

_-_ ¿Yo?_-_ preguntó el hombre con una falsa inocencia.

_-_ Si, tú. En el fondo eres un vil manipulador con la voz y con la música y con todo lo que produzca sonido._-_ acusó Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

_-_ Está bien, lo admito... Pero es que no me gusta que paguen la frustración conmigo, como bien entenderás._-_ respondió el elfo con una sonrisa cínica.

_- Touché!-_ dijo Harry, sabiendo que era de lo que él se quejaba siempre, cuando sus tios discutían entre ellos.

_-_ Necesitas cambiar un poquito de aires, Iska. Y da la casualidad de que Albus nos ha pedido, casi suplicado, que hagamos una misión para él, pero dado que tus alumnos van más avanzados, y pueden ser integrados unos cuantos días en las clases normales... Y alguno de los dos se puede ocupar de lo de la esgrima y el arco.

Harry hizo una mueca.

_-_ ¿Para cuanto tiempo?

_-_ Indefinido, pero no más de un mes para una persona normal, así que tú deberías tardar muchísimo menos._-_ dijo su tía con una de sus sonrisas más características.

Harry hizo un ruido indefinible con la lengua, al menos, tendría nuevas ocupaciones... No que ser profesor no fuera agradable, pero cuando tenía que explicar la misma cosa varias veces, por que sus palabras (tan claras para él) no eran entendidas. Eso sin contar que no tendría tanto tiempo para pensar. Se decidió y se levantó.

Supongo que debo ir a hablar con Dumbledor. ¿No?

Si.- respondieron los dos elfos al unísono con unas sonrisas.

Odio que hagáis eso.

¿Por?- preguntó su tía ampliando la sonrisa.

Parecéis sacados de un anuncio de dentífrico.

Y dicho eso, salió de la puerta para ir a hablar con el director.

* * *

HoLa,

Buenos después de meses eso es todo... Simplemente, no he estado muy inspirada en lo que a esta historia se refiere, pero da igual... Ya tenéis un capitulo no muy interesante, pero que espero que sirva de lazo con otro algo más interesante, que empieza a maquinarse en mi cabeza... _Risa maligna _En fin, gracias a todos por todos los review... :D

BeSoS,

MiRuG

* * *

**Respuesta los reviews:**

**Javi-Fernández:** En fin, bueno como siempre muchas gracias pro estar ahí siempre y apoyarme en todos los fics :) Muchos besos.

**Sacralo:** Gracias:D No esperes mucho más de mi (en lo que a largo se refiere)

**Lucumbus:** Gracias! Si, a mi también se me ha pasado muy rápido, y estos cuantos meses (no voy a contar cuantos, pero no actualizo desde el año pasado... :P) Jajajajaja, lo de Draco y Harry, la verdad es que tienes razón, no lo he explicado (yo tb he tenido que ir a leer de nuevo todos los capítulos... xD xD xD) Pero como a mi me parece evidente... La verdad es que no es que se lleven mal, pero como Draco les descubre (aquel día con Ginny, ella ya se había ido), y Harry no es capaz de borrar la memoria al chico... Demasiada conciencia Gryffindor... Pues le cuenta todo... Y bueno eso... Y si no lo has entendido... Pues no te preocupes que cuando todos se enteren, intentare no olvidar de poner la explicación más claramente...BeSoS!

**Nelly-Esp:** Bueno gracias por el review... Bufff... cuanto tiempo hace de eso... Gracias tambien por las ideas, me han parecido buenas... Y seguramente alguna utilizare, en conjunto a las mias :D

**Naexass:** Si, es posible... Que lo que digas es cierto... Y acepto la critica tranquilamente por que sé que no te falta razón... Pero bueno, si tengo que remontarme a lo que estaba pensando en aquellos tiempos... Pues la verdad es que ni siquiera me di cuenta ni me moleste en mirarlo en el diccionario, porque daba por supuesto cosas que no son, mi vocabulario quizás no es tan extenso en Castellano como en Frances... (Soy Española, pero estudio en Francia)... Pero dite que tu review me hizo darme cuenta de aquello, y ahora si que le presto más atención a eso... Así que pese a tus palabras extremadamente irónicas, te tengo que dar las gracias. Y por cierto, me alegra mucho haberte hecho reír...

**Arwenej:** Bueno, gracias... :D

**Elementhp**: _Sonrojada _Gracias.


End file.
